Cupid & Psyche
by DivaLuna
Summary: I wrote this myth my way. (I think better!)


(The myth itself I of course don't own, but the words this story is written in are all mine!) DivaLuna*  
  
My story begins in a small but prominent country estate in the south of Greece. I had grown up there and I had expected to marry and to die they're as well, but a child's expectations are always too simple for the Fates to except. So I was given a gift, a face that could match that of the Gods, the curse of beauty that would be my doom. Maybe if I had known thinks would have worked out differently.maybe not. All I can say is that the day I drew Venus's attention from her crystal mirrors, I could change nothing, my fate was already written and I was but a mere mortal to stop it.  
  
My name is Psyche, I am the youngest daughter to a Grecian King. My sisters brought me up after our mothers death and as the years went by, my beauty grow and with if my fame. Soon people arrived to admired the Goddess among mortals, for that is what they called me. But they saw nothing beyond my face, they compared me with Venus herself which made me afraid but I did not understand fear.yet! My sister's where each in turn married to a King of their own, no one dared ask for my hand I was worshiped and admired by all but loved by no one.  
  
High in Olympus, Venus goddess of love and beauty sat on her golden throne. She was consumed with fury that her beauty could be challenged by a mere girl of mortal blood. She called to her son Cupid, who's arrows even the Gods feared. One touch had the power to kindle love in the darkest of hearts. She told him to use them on the spiteful mortal girl and make her fall in love with something loathsome. Cupid was not known to always listen and take orders from his mother but for the chance to do some lasting mischief, he could not resist. So invisible he traveled silently to Psyche's window, drawing back her bedroom curtains he found her fast asleep. His mother had been right to worry, this creature was very beautiful. As he fit an arrow to his bow she opened her eyes and stretched, he was so surprised he forgot that she could not see him and nicked his finger on his own arrow. He cursed silently and then gazed back down at her as she settled back into her cushions and slept once again, he felt like he was seeing her for the first time. But it was not her beauty he was seeing but something deeper he felt, and it scared him.  
  
"I will have her mother," Cupid said coldly, as he gazed up at Venus. "You poor soul, have you lost your mind? You have pricked you own finger and have fallen for some worthless mortal pest." Cupid could not hide his anger "If you had a heart in that." Venus rose from her chair and her eyes seemed to flash with an inner light. "My son," she said softly, "You are in love with a dream, in love with a face. Do you really think she will return your love with out question, she will love you yes! But only as a god like so many other mortals do." He shook his dark curls, "If you only you knew what I was talking about.I do not know if she will love me in return but I do know that with a love as strong as mine I am sure have a good chance in winning hers!" Venus laughed softly "Well then we maybe able to make a deal."  
  
One morning I awoke from such a dream I could do nothing but think about it all day, it was nagging at me so, I had to travel to the Delphi to ask about my future be it good of be it bad. The oracle gazed beyond me seeing the unseen and in a cold voice she told me that I would wed to a being even the Gods feared. As she finished and I started the long trek home I felt nothing but a cold dread at the pit of my stomach. When I told my family the news my sister's wept and my father took my hand in his, there was nothing they could do once the Gods had spoken. The oracle had told me to clime the nearest mountain and there I would await my husband and my fate. My father and sisters dressed in dark and somber colors like I was being led to my death.and maybe I was. As I had donned my wedding robes I could not help thinking back to my childhood image of a perfect wedding and this was most certainly not it. I tried to console myself with the thought that anything was better than being alone for eternity even if it did lead to my own death. Torches were lit and dark clad musician began to play as my wedding precession began to wind up the mountainside. I remember long ago when I had escaped my nursemaids and climbed this very mountain. The day had been warm and I had been very curious as to what went on at the top of a mountain, but my nursemaids had been very angry with me for I might have fallen and ruined my perfect features. I almost smiled remembering, my sisters glanced sideways at me in shock, did they think I should be crying on my wedding day? Even if I was to be married to a monster. As we reached the top of the mountain and it came time for my family to said their good-byes, my sisters started to cry again but father's face seemed to void of any emotion. And as they left walked away back down the mountain path, I waved my good bye and thought of never seeing them again.I could not imagine it and I did not want to.  
  
The Fog gathered around my feet and I felt a shiver of fear run up and down my back, was this the nightmare I was waiting for? The one I was to marry? But the wind rose and I felt the gentle hand of Zephyrus the west wind and I knew I had nothing to fear from him. Zephyrus gathered me into his arms and carried me over the treacherous plateau edge, into a valley surrounded with white capped mountains. Nestled among the trees was the most beautiful palace of marble that I had ever seem, I traveled threw room after room, each one grander then the next. I felt out of place and small compared to everything around me. My unease grew with the feeling I was being watched "The house and all it contains is yours.a gift of sorts". I jumped and spun around in a most unladylike fashion but saw know one who could have spoken. Sitting down hard on one of the many velvet coaches I saw a golden pitcher rise and fill a goblet with crystal clear water and I silently watched as the goblet rose and came to rest on the palm of my hand. I could not help but take a sip "Thank you!" I said to the air and this time I was not surprised to hear a "Your welcome lady".  
  
Wandering threw the palace I am afraid to admit it but I became bored, can you imagine being bored surrounded by magic and mystery as I was. Maybe boredom was my curse as well? Anyway finding a library was a great relief even though I had never was a great reader it became a source of entertainment. I dressed and came down to dinner losing my way trying to get there, I dined alone or almost since I was attended by unseen servants. As dusk settled around the palace a wind cold wind blew through the palace and the candles sputtered and the room was plunged into darkness. Fear griped me again as I thought of the monster I was to marry. But the voice in the darkness was not cold or harsh "Do not be afraid, I am but a friend" Psyche almost smiled "But how can you be a friend when I have never met you before?" she questioned "Ah my dear Psyche but we have met before only in your dreams." And with that I forgot my fear and we began to talk and then to laugh. We talked about all sorts of things late into the night about books, people and times long past. We would tell each other stories, which we both seem to know a lot of and even sang songs, which we both were not very gifted at. I was denied nothing, but the chance to see him even after I begged, teased, and mocked. He stood by this little thing never saying why. After a time I began to miss my sisters and their company, I asked my husband for that is what he was even if he never spoke of our marriage if my sisters could come to visit. He did not answer right away but I knew that he could not bear to deny me yet another thing, and I took shameful advantage of this. But he warned not to speak of him to my sisters, I asked him why and he answered that our life together would be lost if I did, I nodded but I did not believe him.I should have known that this would not end well.  
  
As Zephyrus arrived with my sisters in his arms I felt a great joy and as I showed proudly around my new home but I could see something past the smiles, something in their eyes that I could just not place. In all the years they had lovingly raised me and in all of our happy and most desolate moments together in this one moment in time all their love washed away to shear envy and an almost hate. They continued to question me about my husband, who he was? Where was he? I answered their questions best I could, but they wore me down and I found myself telling them all about our wonderful times together but that I was denied to see him. They gasped and told me that was what they had been afraid of. They told me a lot of lies that confused me so, of looking at him in his sleep, of killing him before he could take my life.how could these people that I loved so speak of such horrible things? The rest of their visit was marred by such talk, and I felt betrayed because the seeds of doubt had been sown that would change everything. I knew my sisters did not know what they were talking about, I would not, no could not ever hurt my guardian.but why was it that he did not want me to see him?  
  
That night I found a small oil lamp and went in search of my husband's rooms, what harm could it do? He would never know and my curiosity would be satisfied. I traveled threw the palaces corridors till I came upon a door of rosewood that I had never seen before. It was not locked, non-of the doors in the palace were ever locked. The room I entered had no lamps lit and no candles burning but the room glowed with an eerie white light. The light came from the figure asleep on the bed, and a soon as I realized what this met I also realized my mistake. If I had only turned and left then maybe I could have salvaged the happy moments that would soon be part of my past but I drew close to him instead in awe. The blankets where twisted and the pillows lay scattered across the marble floor, his wings encircle him and his dark curls hung damply around his face. I stared down at him and stretched out a hand to touch his face but then I caught sight of the bow and quiver, curious I reached out to touch one of the arrows and accidentally pricked my finger. A small speck of blood appeared and I gazed back down at the figure rapped in light, and I.fell in love. The magic was that powerful. I leaned forward to kiss his lips and a drop of oil spilled from my lamp. With a cry of pain he awoke and I watch as the color drained from his face, he turned away and said coldly to the wall "Go back to your sisters, Psyche! I should have trusted my mother." When I tried to speak, to explain he grasped my arm painfully, "Love can not live without trust! If you won't leave than I will!" With that he faded into a cold wind and disappeared. I stumbled to the window tears running down my face I cried into the night "Cupid no, you don't understand!" but I got no answer back. I fell into a troubled sleep my face still wet, not fully understanding what had just happened. I awoke in a field of wheat, the protecting walls of the palace gone. There was no relief from my loss with my sisters, they seemed to be somehow subdued. Their love seemed to be lost to me as well as Cupids I was utterly alone and I could feel it.  
  
Psyche's sisters met behind the stables and a smile past between the two of them, in Psyche's misfortune it was only their gain. They climbed the mountain in the darkness not speaking a word just thinking of the vast riches that lay at their fingertips. With assurance each of them in turn stepped of the mountains edge into the swirling fog, expecting to feel the strong arms of Zephyrus the west wind. But Zephyrus was not awaiting them.  
  
(What did you think? Well its not over yet! I have to finish the second part and there maybe even be a third, you just have to wait!) DivaLuna* 


End file.
